ONE-SHOT One more night
by klainerulestheworld
Summary: KLAINE. Blaine!Badboy. Santana convence a Kurt de ir a Scandals, donde trabaja Sebastian, el ex de éste. Cuando ve que su ex-novio le echa un líquido extraño a un chico, Kurt decide ir a avisarle. ¿Qué pasará entonces? - ONE-SHOT


_Glee no me pertenece. Pertenece a Ryan y la Fox  
_

_(Próximamente haré una historia que se llamará ONE MORE NIGHT que está sacada de la idea de un vídeo, supongo que ya habéis visto ;) Disfrutad de éste ONE-SHOT!)_

* * *

"Kurt, vamos!" gritaba Santana por las escaleras.

"No estoy seguro de esto San" grité en respuesta.

"Veeenga ya le hemos mentido a tus padres, no cambies de opinión ahora, si no bajas en dos segu.." Santana empezó a amenazar.

"Yaa, ya estoy" dije mientras bajaba por las escaleras "En serio, no me parece buena idea"

"Ya hemos quedado con los chicos hace semanas de que iríamos a Scandals, no te cortes ahora"

"De acuerdo, pero cuando me harte de los chicos nos vamos a casa" amenazé con el dedo.

"Cómo quieras" rodó los ojos mientras sonreía.

Mi mejor amiga, Santana López, cheerio líder de las animadoras, lesbiana y con novia, Brittany S. Pierce, con la cual iba a salir hoy.

Scandals era un bar gay bastante conocido, y el cual estaba bastante cerca de la casa de mi mejor amiga, lo cual no tendríamos problema en conducir y podríamos beber sin problemas. A mí, simplemente, me gustaba hacer fiestas en la casa, era más controlado, mejor... No habría cuerpos pegados a mi, sudados, y la cantidad de olores mezclados y bebidas raras.

Pero le había prometido a los chicos que iría, y no podía dejarlos tirados.

Salimos de la casa y fuimos directamente al bar, al principio era todo muy aburrido, yo estaba con mi vodka con limón y con Mercedes hablando ampliamente, bueno, más bien gritando, la música estaba excesivamente alta en el lugar. Me habían entrado un par de chicos pero los eché tirándoles mi bebida a la cara, eran asquerosos, mayores... Ugg, me daban náuseas de sólo pensarlo.

Mi ex-novio, Sebastian, estaba vigilandome en el bar, ya que trabajaba como mesero en Scandals, por eso la idea de ir y echarle las cosas a la cara, bueno... Le eché una bebida más bien, ya que me había dicho mi amiga que había metido algo en él, y se le notaba un color raro. ¿Que intentaba? ¿Drogarme y volverme a violar? No, ésta vez no caería.

Hasta que le ví, un chico con el pelo engominado, un poco más alto que yo y con una chaqueta de cuero encima de una camisa blanca en forma de V, típico badboy, pero ví que Sebastian estaba intentando coquetear con él, y cuando se dio la vuelta, le metía lo mismo que me había metido a mí en el vaso. Rápidamente me levanté y me dirigí al extraño.

"Hola, ¿perdona?" grité por encima de la música. Éste se dió la vuelta y me miró por unos segundos. Tenía unos ojos color avellana que hipnotizaban.

"Hola" me respondió con una sonrisa, mirándome de arriba a abajo.

"Hola" repetí en un susurró, él me miró con una ceja levantada. Sacudí la cabeza con una sonrisa y le dije "Lo siento, es que aquí, el señor Smythe te ha metido algo en el vaso" le señalé su bebida, y un pequeño líquido rosa apenas notable.

Él me dio una pequeña sonrisa, y de un segundo a otro, le pegó un puñetazo a Sebastian, me quedé boquiabierto, y luego le echó una segunda bebida por encima. Yo reí a carcajadas.

"¿Quiéres bailar?" me preguntó antes de que me fuera, cogiéndome del brazo.

"No sé cómo te llamas, igual eres un violador" le guiñé el ojo, era hora de joder a Sebastian.

"Blaine Anderson"

"Kurt Hummel"

El choque de manos cuando nos las dimos, fue una descarga eléctrica. No hice nada, no separé la mano, no quería que se pensara que estaba loco o algo, a si que accedí a bailar con él, mientras notaba la mirada fija de Sebastian en nosotros.

**...**

El baile se hacía más pegado, nuestras caderas estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, y sus manos estaban en mi cadera, moviéndolas a su ritmo, y pegándolas poco a poco.

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_ And I know I've said it a million times_  
_ But I'll only stay with you one more night_

Agarró fuertemente mis caderas y me pegó lo máximo posible a él, mientras posaba su boca al lado de mi oído y respiraba en él. Podía notar su gran exitación. Miré a todos los lados, viendo que todos mis amigos estaban borrachos y riendo hablando entre ellos, mientras que Sebastian no nos quitaba el ojo de encima.

Hasta que supe que hacer...

Le cogí de la cara y junté mis labios con los suyos.

_ So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_ And I know I've said it a million times_  
_ But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_¡ZAS!_ Cómo si nada, un moentón de fuegos artificiales se instalaron en mi estómago junto montón de mariposillas cuando él correspondió a mi beso, no podía sentirme más en el cielo. Nunca había sentido nada parecido, ni con Sebastian, ni con Chandler la vez que me besó cuando había dejado a Sebastian, y el pobre pensaba que tendría alguna posibilidad.

La canción acabó y nosotros seguíamos besando, hasta que sentí unas manos sacándome de su agarre. Vi que Sebastian le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Blaine.

"SEBASTIAN" le grité.

"NO TOQUES A MI NOVIO" dijo rápidamente.

"¿TÚ NOVIO? ¿ES TU NOVIO?"

"NO"

"SÍ"

"NO SEBASTIAN, NO SOY TU NOVIO, ME VIOLASTE Y ME PUSISTE LOS CUERNOS AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO SOY TU NOVIO DESDE HACE MESES"

"NO ME IMPORTA, TU NO TE VAS CON ESTE TÍO A NINGUNA PARTE, Y MENOS TE VAS A BESUQUEAR CON ÉL" me gritó mientras me cogió del brazo posesivamente.

"EH, SUÉLTALO SI NO QUIERES LLEVAR OTRO PUÑETAZO EN EL OTRO OJO" dijo Blaine, mientras le cogió de las caderas, me quitó de su agarre, me puso detrás suya y se acercó peligrosamente a Sebastian.

"Blaine, déjalo, no vale la pena" le dije en un susurro, el cual escuchó perfectamente.

"Vamos Kurt" le cogió de la cintura y me sacó de ese lugar.

Ya fuera, le agradecí que me salvara, y en un segundo a otro, estábamos besándonos con más pasión.

"Ven conmigo" dijo en apenas un susurro, juntando nuestras frentes.

"¿Vives cerca?" pregunté.

"Aquí al lado" dijo con una sonrisa.

**...**

Llegamos a su casa entre risas y más besos.

Empezamos a descalzarnos y a quitarnos la ropa, dejándola toda esparzida por el suelo del apartamento hasta que me dirigió a su habitación.

Blaine sabía que tenía miedo, lo notaba en mis ojos, sabía que Sebastian me había violado, lo había gritado sin pensar las consecuencias del momento. Pero no me importaba, me sentía seguro a su lado.

Ya en boxers, sacó su lubricante y nos desvestimos del todo, empezó a dejar besos en mi cuello mientras alienaba los dedos en mi entrada.

Después de minutos, cuando ya había metido los tres dedos, empapó de lubricante el condón, para que la entrada fuera más fácil y menos dolorosa

Al principio eran movimientos suaves y lentos, pero en unos segundos subió las revoluciones y fueron embestidas duras y profundas, yo me sentía en el mismísimo cielo, me sentía genial.

Y ahí nos quedamos a dormir, los dos en la cama tumbados.


End file.
